Real Life Rom-Com
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: James channels some classic romantic comedies to prove his love. Written for Round 10 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Object] Boombox

Additional Requirement: House Trait (Gryffindor Courage)

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 1249

Beta: Tigger

AN- The movies mentioned in this story are _Say Anything, Notting Hill,_ and _The Princess Bride._ The song lyrics are from _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ by The Darkness. I googled "cheesy romantic songs and this was on the list. I had to use it because I find this song (and the accompanying music video) absolutely hysterical.

* * *

James crumpled the letter in his hand, chucked it across his room, and threw himself face down on his bed. "Hopeless, pathetic, loser," he moaned.

"What are you on about?" asked Albus from the doorway.

James couldn't find the inner strength to sit up, so his response was muffled by the blanket. "Zinnia rejected me, again."

Albus summoned the note and read through it. "Well, if you'd stop trying to woo her with raunchy poetry, you might have a chance."

James groaned.

"She writes that all you have to do is show your true feelings for her. She wants to know that you are authentic. That's not so hard," Albus coaxed.

James flopped over so that he was staring at the ceiling. "I'll make a bloody fool of myself. I'm terrified that I'm going to put myself out there, and she'll still turn me down."

"You know, James," Albus said, "I always admired you. When we were growing up, you were so brave. You'd be the first to jump up and volunteer, no matter the risk."

"That was just kid stuff though," James argued. "I knew that if I failed, it wouldn't really hurt me in the long run. This will crush me." He paused for a moment before pushing up into a sitting position. Locking eyes with his brother, he admitted, "I love her, Al."

"It's ok to be afraid. That doesn't make you any less courageous. You just have to decide that something else is more important than your fear. Is Zinnia?"

James nodded. "She is."

"Then go out and make some huge romantic gesture and win her over. Show her how you really feel."

James nodded resolutely before a questioning look descended upon his face. "Any ideas?"

"Well, what's something that she likes?"

"She likes Quidditch, Potions, Acid Pops, and she's incredible at duelling," James listed.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that. What's something that she likes that only you know? That would show her that you pay attention to her interests."

"She loves Muggle romantic-comedy movies. One of the Muggleborns figured out how to power a telly in the Gryffindor dorms last year and Zinnia couldn't get enough. Her favorite is _Say_ _Anything_."

"I remember watching that one with Aunt Hermione. That's the one with the guy who stands outside the girl's window with the wireless that plays love songs."

"It's called a boombox," James supplied, although his mind was already whirling. "I'll show up at her house at dawn like in the movie and play romantic music for her. It's perfect!"

"Don't you think her parents might have an issue with you blasting music outside their manor in the middle of the night?"

James shook his head. "Her parents are in Italy right now. It'll just be me and Zinnia."

"Alright," Albus said. "I'm sure Grandpa Weasley has a boombox you can use. Should I use the laptop that Aunt Hermione gave me for Christmas to download the song?"

"No. I've got an idea for a song that is even more perfect for this."

Albus smiled as he booted up the music program. "What's the title of the song?"

* * *

Pansy had flooed back home in the early hours of the morning. She'd had yet another fight with Blaise and couldn't tolerate being in their Italian villa for a second longer.

Exhausted, she fell into her luxurious bed fully dressed. It felt like her head had only hit the pillows moments before a loud noise had her bolting up. She quickly grasped her wand and cast a spell to locate the source of the sound.

' _Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel_

 _My heart's in overdrive and you're—'_

Pansy sent a stunner at the man holding up a black box that was blasting the infernal racket.

"Omf!" the man said as he rolled up onto his knees, clutching his stomach.

The black box continued to emit a screechy sound.

' _I believe in a thing called love_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart'_

"Mum! Stop!" Zinnia cried as she ran up to halt her mother's wand arm from casting another spell. Once she was confident that no hexes were impending, Zinnia turned to the man moaning on the ground. "James?"

"Hi, Zin." James coughed as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Wait, before you answer that..." she trailed off as she cast a modified bubble charm on the wailing black box, muffling the sound.

"I came to ask you to be my girlfriend. I thought that I could prove to you that my feelings for you are real. It's just me. I'm also just a boy standing in front of a girl asking her to love him."

Zinnia couldn't stop the grin that broke out on her face. "You're mixing movies. That's from _Notting Hill_."

"Notting Hill?" Pansy interrupted. "Isn't that a Muggle district in London? Is that where you're from? Who are you?"

James stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "James Potter, ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

"A Potter? Oh no, no, no. You will never be with my daughter, you Halfblood scum. Get the hell off my property now," Pansy ordered.

Zinnia gasped, "Mum!"

James felt his heart plummet to his feet. He felt the intensity of Pansy's hateful glare. He saw the pain and embarrassment in Zinnia's eyes. He turned around before Zinnia could see the tears well up in his own eyes.

"Zinnia," Pansy hissed. "You are never to see that boy again. Do you hear me?"

Before Zinnia could respond, James whirled back around. "She's an adult. You can't speak to her like that."

Pansy snarled. "She's my daughter. I know what's best for her." Pansy brandished her wand. "Now get off my property or I will remove you myself."

"Mum!" Zinnia exclaimed as she ran in between James and the wand.

James quickly moved so that his body was blocking Zinnia from potential curses. "If you hex me, you might hit your daughter. You might hate me, but I know that you love her. Think about what you're doing," he pleaded.

Pansy's eyes darted from James, to Zinnia, and back to James. "Fine! She can leave with you then. But don't think you're coming back unless you agree to never see him again."

With that, Pansy stomped into the manor and slammed the door.

Once they were left alone, James began to shake.

"James! Are you alright?" Zinnia cast diagnostic charms over him, quickly healing his bruises from where the stunner struck.

"I'm fine," James said. "I was absolutely terrified, but I'll be okay."

"You were scared of my mother, but you stood up to her anyway. For me? For us?"

James smiled. "This was more important than my fear," he said as he raised one of her hands to his lips.

"You're crazy." Zinnia flung her arms around him and giggled. "Why don't we get out of here? I already moved most of my stuff into the St. Mungo's trainee dorms, so maybe we can head there and talk?"

"As you wish," James replied as he shrunk the boombox and shoved it into his pocket.

"That's from _The Princess Bride_. You really need to stop mixing up all of these movies," she laughed.

James gave her a charming smile. "You love it."

"I do," she admitted.

"Good. Now pucker up, Buttercup!" James said.

Zinnia's laughter was cut off by James's lips as they Apparated away.


End file.
